The Saiyan
by spiritraven
Summary: Raditz was giving a second chance and now he's living in Sunnydale as the new champion of the light. YaoiSlash RaditzXander
1. Chapter 1

The Saiyan 

**By: Spiritraven**

**I also have this story on under Hellsraven if you want to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Notes: This is an idea that has been running around in my head so I just had to write it. The main pairing will be Raditz/Xander so don't read if don't like this sort of thing.**

**Chapter One:**

Whistler had always liked to think of himself as a brave demon. He could face the Slayer during her time of the month and still live to tell the tale, and face Angel during bad day. Because Whistler always knew even though they threaten him they would never really kill him. Then he met Raditz an alien from another dimension that was given a second chance and was sent to serve the Powers that Be. Raditz was no longer evil, but he wasn't exactly a good guy either. Whistler has seen what the Saiyan could do when angered and he did not want to get on his bad side. Now the Powers had sent Whistler with a new mission for Raditz one he was sure the Saiyan wouldn't want. Whistler took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"I wondered how long you were going to stay outside my door and do nothing demon." Raditz said with a smirk on his face. "So what brings you here?"

"You have a new mission from the Powers." Whistler said simply, he really didn't want to be here.

Raditz leaned against his doorway staring down at the balance demon. "Then tell me."

"The Powers want you to move to Sunnydale and help protect the Hellmouth." Whistler watched Raditz's face wanting to see his reaction. It was a well-known fact that the Saiyan believed Buffy Summers to be a weak minded human. "Something bad is about to happen and the Slayer won't be able to handle it on her own even with the help of her friends."

Raditz wasn't surprised he always believed the Slayer was useless the Watcher wasn't as stern with her as he should be and the witch was to rash with her power. The boy if trained right would be the only one in that group that could actually be of any use. "I'm to be the Slayer's babysitter?" He didn't like that idea at all.

"No!" Whistler saw Raditz's black eyes flash and knew he wasn't happy at all with this new mission. "They need you there in case something happens that the Slayer couldn't handle."

It wasn't like Raditz had anything better to do all of the demons he fought he was able to defeat in under a minute and it was getting boring so maybe there could be a challenge on the Hellmouth. Raditz has gotten stronger since he has been here maybe even stronger then his brother Kakarot. Raditz was able to transform into Super Saiyan 4 with no trouble, but he only has been in that form once since there was no demon even half as strong as he was when he first fought Kakarot and that Namek. "Fine I'll go."

"Good." Whistler sighed in relief that he wasn't blown into bits. "You have two weeks to ready yourself."

Raditz snorted. "I'll be ready faster then that Whistler." He smirked wondering how long it would take the Slayer to realize she would no longer be the strongest. He couldn't wait and maybe he would take up the challenge of training that human boy.

Whistler walked away not liking the look on the Saiyan's face, he knew things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or BTVS.**

**Chapter Two**

Raditz was pleased with the training area he built or dojo as the humans called it, he needed something to do besides watching the Slayer and hunting demons. He opened the dojo to make money because the Powers did not pay him and he had to have money in order to have a roof over his head and food in his belly and he ate a lot. He began his training working out his muscles when he sense three humans walk into the area.

"Buffy you need more training and I've heard this guy is the best in martial arts." An older man the Watcher Raditz figured whispered to a small blond at his side the Slayer. The redheaded witch stood behind them.

"What if I hurt the guy on accident?" Raditz had to keep himself from snorting when he heard the Slayer say that.

"He looks scary, Giles." Raditz smirked, he knew the redhead was staring at him in awe.

"You've checked everything out Willow as have I and Raditz Bardock is an normal human who happens to be an excellent martial artist." The Watcher had no idea that he was not some normal human or demon for that matter, but a Saiyan from a different dimension.

Raditz stood up from where he was doing push-ups placed a fake smile on his face and went over to his visitors holding out his hand to the male human. "Hello, I'm Raditz Bardock. What can I do for you?"

"Wow." Buffy said quietly, looking up to see the face of this guy he was huge.

"Yeah." Willow stepped back from the giant there was something about him that made her very nervous.

"I'm Rupert Giles and I'm here to see about having Buffy take a few of your classes." Giles shook the man's hand feeling so small next to this man wondering if he was indeed a human and not a demon.

"And you?" Raditz asked the witch knowing she wasn't here for training she just came with her friends.

Willow shook her head. "No, I just came with Buffy and Giles."

Raditz looked down at the Slayer whom seemed so small and wondered how in the world she was the Vampire Slayer. "Do you know any of the martial arts?"

"Yeah, but Giles thinks I need more training." Buffy believed she learned everything already under Giles.

"And you don't?" The Slayer wasn't as tough as she liked to believe there were demons out there five times as strong as she was and without proper training she wouldn't stand a chance should she meet one.

"No, I don't." Buffy stared Raditz in the eyes at least she tried too not being very tall and he being as big as he was. "I'm here because Giles made me come."

Giles groaned he couldn't believe that his Slayer could be so stupid. There were times when Buffy just didn't know when to shut up. "You still have much to learn, Buffy."

"You should listen to him." Raditz eyed the Slayer; she still had much to learn about respect. "The man knows what he's talking about."

Buffy glared causing Raditz to smirk down at her. "Fine, I'll take your class."

Raditz raised an eyebrow he was amused. "You have a lot to learn about respect little one and until you do then I'll consider training you."

"What?" Buffy was angry she was a great fighter and he should be thankful that she would even consider being taught by him not the other way around.

Giles hid a smile; it was about time someone put his Slayer in her place. "I apologize for wasting your time, Mr. Bardock."

Raditz shrugged his shoulders watching the Slayer storm from his dojo. "Your Slayer needs to learn respect Watcher or one day she's going to get herself killed." He knew what he was talking about having learned his lesson the hard way.

"How?" Giles was stunned as to how this martial arts expert knew who they were.

"Are you a Watcher or a demon?" Willow asked with narrowed eyes, she was going with being a demon.

"Neither, I'm as human as you are." Raditz lied through his teeth. "I've been around long enough to know about what happens when the sun goes down having met a few vampires very stupid ones at that."

"How do you know about the Watchers and Slayers?" Giles asked carefully, he didn't think Raditz was a threat

"Met a Slayer a few years back." That part was true Raditz did meet the Slayer before Buffy was called. "I've trained her a few years before she was killed."

Giles understood everything. "You were the martial artist that taught Devin Johnson's Slayer."

Raditz nodded, he liked the Slayer she had honor and was respectful so unlike this one. "Yes, and now you see why I won't train Buffy the way she is now."

"Yes, I understand." Giles sighed and left the dojo with Willow following behind. Raditz went back to his training he still had a couple of hours before the sun went down and he could hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Xander knew patrolling the cemetery at night without Buffy was not very smart, but someone had to do it and Buffy was at the Bronze with Willow. He didn't know what to think about his friends they changed and he didn't know what to do. Buffy thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. Willow spent most of her time around Buffy and Oz, not that Xander had anything against Oz. He thought the werewolf was good for his best friend, but Xander was hurt by the way Willow ignored him.

"Look boys it's dinner." Xander whipped around and saw four vampires sneering at him, he cursed himself for letting his guard down. "You're the Slayer's friend that's even better."

"Come on guys you don't want to eat me that would make Buffy angry." Xander said with a grin knowing Buffy would hunt them down should something happen to him.

The lead vamp just smirked this guy wasn't a minion. "So what I'll just eat her too."

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Xander took out the stake he carried and a small water gun filled with holy water. He sprayed the three minions in the face causing them to scream and ran for it knowing he couldn't take on all four without help.

The vampires ran after him the lead vamp snarling threats at him and Xander hoped the guy didn't catch him, but luck wasn't with him. Two of minions jumped Xander when he turned and staked one then the other leaving him two minions one that happened to be a Childe.

"Now you die very painfully." The vampire's face shifted to its true form. Xander was grabbed by behind by the remaining minion then something happened.

Both vampires busted into dust at the same time and a giant man with long spiky black hair stood in their place in front of Xander staring down at him. Xander looked up wondering how he appeared in front of him that fast he didn't even see that guy move. "Um, hi and thinks for the help."

"Not very smart walking here at this time of night kid." Raditz glared down at the human boy the friend of the Slayer. "You would've been killed or worst a minion."

Xander flinched at that thought. "Yeah, I know I was stupid."

"You need training kid to take care of yourself better." Raditz smirked, he knew there was more to this boy then what he lead on. His heart reminded the Saiyan of his younger brother Kakarot. Xander would do anything to protect his home and those he loved. "Being the friend of a Slayer and a Watcher you should have been taught."

Xander shrugged not caring how this guy knew about Buffy and Giles, he didn't seem to be dangerous to him. "Giles has enough problems with Buffy and helping Willow with her magic."

The fools had no idea on the strength that this boy had, but Raditz knew and he would train him to be stronger then the Slayer. "I can train you, teach you to protect yourself and your friends."

"Train me?" Why would this guy want to train him, he was just the Zeppo not like Buffy, Giles, Angel, Oz, or Willow. "I'm only the Zeppo."

Raditz snorted, the boy's so called friends really had made this kid think less about himself. "The name is Raditz Bardock and here is my card." Raditz handed him a card with his address of the dojo and phone number. "Think about it."

Xander watched him walk away and went the other way putting the card in his back pocket. Maybe he would take the giant up on his offer after all he was tired of the way his friends treated him like he was a weak nobody. Xander turned around and ran after Raditz deciding to the give his answer right now. "Hey wait up."

Raditz stopped, but didn't turn around letting the human catch up to him. "Already made up your mind?"

"Yeah, I want to train to become stronger." Xander wanted to prove to the others that he wasn't just a Zeppo.

"It won't be easy." Raditz warned the human boy. "And if you do this I won't let you quit."

"I understand." Xander did understand and still wanted to do the training. For some reason he felt that he could trust the giant. "I want to do this."

Raditz nodded knowing Xander made the right choice. "Let's go."

"We're starting now?" Xander didn't think he would be taught this soon.

"Yes, there is no need to wait." Raditz made his way out of the cemetery with Xander following closely behind. Xander allowed a smile appear on his face knowing nothing was going to be the same after this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Chapter Four**

Raditz caught Xander's leg sending the boy into a wall. It has been three months now since the boy became his student and Raditz was proud. Xander was now stronger and faster then the Slayer and any other demon or vampire in Sunnydale. "You can do better then that boy."

"I know I can old man." Xander gave his teacher his famous silly grins before attacking him head on.

Raditz sighed, back handing Xander across the face sending him back into the wall. There were times Xander reminded him of his brother Kakarot. Both could be such idiots. "It's not all about strength kid."

"No, it's about power and speed as well." Xander rushed Raditz once again only making him believe he was going to strike his stomach. Instead Xander phased behind him attacking Raditz from behind.

Raditz grunted as he was sent face first into the floor. He kept his power down to that of Xander's power level to make it a fair fight. "That's better."

Xander laughed helping Raditz up from the ground. "Thank you Mr. Saiyaman."

"Don't call me that." For some reason that name really bothered him. It sounded so stupid, part of him wished he never told Xander the truth about himself. Too late for that now though.

"So are we quitting for now?" Xander had to attend a Scooby meeting tonight because Giles ordered him too. He said Buffy and Willow were getting worried about him, but Xander really doubted it. Giles seemed to be the only one that worried about him lately. "I have to get ready for that meeting tonight."

"Plan to tell them about your training?" Raditz looked at the young man in front of him and how much he changed. Xander no longer wore those ugly Hawaiian shirts like he used too. He now wore decent shirts and jeans. Raditz believed the boy to be very attractive.

Xander grabbed a towel and wiped off his face before raising his eyes to his teacher. "Yeah, I think I better. Giles is already getting worried about me and I'm afraid he'll send Buffy to spy on me or something."

"That girl couldn't spy on anyone with how noisy she is." Raditz seen the Slayer patrol and was thankful she had friends or she would have been dead long before now.

Xander laughed knowing how right Raditz was having been with him to spy on Buffy. "Want to come with?"

"Sounds like fun." Maybe he could see how long it would take him to piss off the vampire called Angel. Raditz heard quite a bit about the souled vampire and wanted to see this 'Deadboy' himself. "I go with you to give your friends the chance to meet your teacher."

"I thought Buffy, Giles, and Willow already met you?" He remembered Raditz telling him that the night they met.

"I did." Raditz pulled out two waters from the cooler throwing one to Xander.

"You're weird Rad." Xander opened the bottle and took a long drink. Raditz always did work him down to the bone he was lucky to still be able to walk.

"So I've heard." Raditz tossed the empty bottle into the trash. "We should get cleaned up if you want to make it to the meeting on time."

Xander sighed, heading to the bathroom dreading the time he would have to meet up with the others.

Everyone was already at the library plus two strangers Xander hadn't seen before. "Hey guys."

"Xander good you're here." Giles froze when he saw Raditz Bardock with his arms across his chest standing behind Xander. "Mr. Bardock, why are you here?"

Raditz's smile was dangerous when everyone in the room turned to look at him. "I came with my student. I wanted to meet Xander's friends."

"You're teaching, Xander?" Buffy laughed, she couldn't picture Xander learning how to fight. "Why?"

"Because unlike a certain Slayer, he shows respect to others." Raditz eyes were narrowed in warning. He didn't like this Slayer at all. "So what's with the research?"

"There is a new powerful demon in town." Angel glared at the new comer. He didn't think the guy should be trusted there was something strange about him that sent Angel on edge.

Raditz picked up the book that Angel was reading. "Shouldn't take long to get rid of it." He said after reading a little on the demon.

"Please, that demon would tear you apart." Buffy said with a smug smile. "Me, I won't have any problems taking care of it after all I am the Slayer."

"A Slayer, don't forget about me B." Raditz and Xander turned to look at the dark haired girl that was completely different from Buffy. She was dressed in clothes that the older Slayer wouldn't be caught in and she had a sexy grin on her face. "Hi, I'm Faith and this is my Watcher Wesley."

"Hello." The younger Watcher disgusted Raditz. He seemed so weak so different from Giles. "And you are?"

"I'm Xander and this is my teacher Raditz." Xander could see this guy was even more of a book nut then Giles. And that was saying something.

"Why would you want to learn martial arts?" Willow was frowning with Oz standing behind her. "You don't need to learn how to fight. You could get hurt."

"And he could also get killed walking at Sunnydale at night without training." Raditz cut in coldly. "Then he would die."

"I believe Xander learning under Mr. Bardock is just want he needs." Giles smiled at Xander and his teacher.

"When do you plan going after this demon, G-man?" Xander was glad that Giles was on his side. Of course they didn't know martial arts weren't the only thing he was learning from Raditz. He was also learning how to use ki and fly.

"We're going after it tonight, but you are staying here." Buffy ordered. "I don't want you in the way."

"Come on B if the guy can take care of himself then let him come." Faith winked at Xander; both him and his teacher were hot. It was too bad that they had a thing for each other. "Coming too, Sexy?" She asked, Raditz.

Raditz was going to like this Slayer. "Yes, I think I am."

"Alright then let's get this party on the road." Faith was in the mood for some slaying then after that a little fun.

Giles followed everyone out of the library already knowing Buffy was going to be trouble tonight. Sometimes he wondered if being Buffy's Watcher was a punishment for the things he had done as Ripper in the past


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 

Chapter Five:

Raditz liked to believe him self to be a fair Saiyan, but the blond Slayer was really pissing him off. She believed herself above her Watcher and her friends just because she had more power then them. Little Miss. Slayer is about to learn there was someone stronger if she didn't get her ass together. Xander walked at his side his feelings hurt by his so-called friend and the witch didn't even defend him. The Watcher pretended he didn't hear anything. Raditz had enough.

"Shut up Slayer." Raditz growled in rage. "I had enough of your mouth."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Buffy smirked, she wasn't afraid of some normal human no matter how big or well trained he was.

"Stop Buffy." Xander feel Raditz's kai raise, which was not a good thing at least it wasn't for Buffy.

"Why, he started it." Buffy pouted like a child. Giles sighed, wondering how his Slayer could act the way she did as if everyone should bow to her.  
"Such a spoiled child." Raditz grinned hatefully when Buffy glared at him. "You treat your friends like they are nothing and still expect them to follow you."

"He's right B." Faith had watched her fellow Slayer and seen how she treated her friends. "You treat Boytoy over there like he's useless."

"Xander is useless!" Buffy yelled not caring about how much she just hurt her friend.

Xander blinked back tears when he felt Raditz's kai raise even more and was starting to see gold sparks fly around the Saiyan. He had to stop Raditz before he went Super and killed Buffy. "No, Raditz she's not worth it."

Giles and Wesley watched with narrowed eyes. There was something different about Raditz Bardock, something Xander already knew. "What's going on Xander?" Giles demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you, Watcher." Raditz spoke harshly.

"Please, stop Raditz." Xander stood up on tiptoes and cupped Raditz's face in both of his hands. "You're going to lose control."

"What's this?" Buffy didn't seem to notice how close she was to being fried. "Turned gay on us?"

"Buffy I would shut up if you know what's good for you." Xander hissed when he saw Raditz's eyes turn teal. The Saiyan was trying to control him self, but Buffy was making it hard.

Buffy glared at Xander. How dare he tell her what to do? "I don't know why you're even here. It's not like you can do anything."

"Buffy, shut up." Giles ordered in a cold voice. He noticed how Raditz's eyes were turning color.

Buffy frowned, but didn't dare say anything not when Giles using that tone of voice. Faith shook her head wondering how Buffy could live this long when she was so stupid.

"Xander, you and Mr. Bardock have some explaining to do." Giles said coldly, his voice letting them know that he was not going to take no for an answer.

Raditz calmed down and smirked at the Watchers. He had to admit that the young one had guts to glare at him the way he was. "It's a long story." And he didn't think they would be able to handle the truth of his past.

"We'll return to the library and you can tell us everything there." Giles took off to his car with Buffy, Willow, and Wesley following behind.

"It's about time someone put B in her place." Faith grinned at Xander and his protector.

"Buffy was looking out for Xander." Angel defended his girlfriend. "It's dangerous out here for a normal human."

"Don't tell me you believe that Fang." Faith laughed, the vampire really was blinded by love. "B there couldn't care less what happened to Boytoy."

"She's right, Deadboy." Xander hated to admit it, but Faith was right. Buffy would care if he were killed as long as he didn't get in her way.

"Yeah, but you have Tall, Dark, and Sparkly to watch over you." Faith said with a sly grin on her face.

Raditz laughed, this Slayer was nothing like the other one. "Yes, Faith, I'll watch over Xander."

"We better follow the guys." Xander tried to hide his blush from the others.

Angel followed Xander, Raditz, and Faith wondering if maybe the new Slayer was right about his girlfriend. That and wondering what the deal was with Xander and that Raditz guy. Something just didn't fit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Everyone arrived back at the school library. Raditz stood behind Xander while he sat at the table next to Giles whom was glaring at him. Angel was sitting next to his Slayer girlfriend. Raditz thought it ironic how a vampire even with a soul could fall in love with a Slayer knowing it was her job to kill those of his kind. It would have been like Vegeta falling in love with Freeza. It just didn't seem right.

"Mr. Bardock, would you care to explain what happened back at the cemetery?" Giles demanded he had enough problems this night and he didn't want any more.

Xander decided to help his friend out. "Raditz is like Buffy and Angel. He's a Champion of the Powers that Be."

"The kids right." He just kept out some important parts. "I'm a Champion." He hoped they would leave it at that.

"I think he's hiding something." Buffy hated this guy and wanted him out of the library and her life. She glared at Xander knowing it was his fault for bringing that guy here in the first place. "I bet he's some kind of demon."

"No demon." Not a human either, but they didn't need to know that now did they? Raditz smirked at the Slayer. "I'm just well trained. I use kai."

"Kai?" Willow asked confused looking over at Giles. "What's kai?"

"Kai is how some martial artists fight. Kai is inside everyone, but only few can use it." Angel explained for the Watcher. "You're teaching Harris how to use kai?"

"Yeah, the kid needs to learn how to protect himself." Raditz glared at Giles and then the Slayer. "He should have learned a long time ago."

It was true Giles should have taught Xander what he needed to know to survive on the Hellmouth instead of only paying attention to Willow and Buffy. "I've made a mistake I know that now."

"I want to learn how to use kai." Buffy demanded harshly, if kai makes you stronger then she wanted to learn.

Faith rolled his eyes at the other Slayer. "You just can't demanded to learn B. It's up to Big Guy over there if he wants to train you or not."

"You have a lot to learn Buffy before Raditz will train you." Xander told the blond. Raditz was picky about who he took as students and then he usually only taught them martial arts.

"I would train you Faith." Raditz chuckled when the dark haired Slayer beamed at him. "I won't able to teach you to use kai though."

"Doesn't matter." Faith was fine the way she was. "Teach me what you think I need to know."

Yep, Raditz liked this girl she understood. "Be at my dojo tomorrow morning around five."

"That's a little early don't ya think?" Faith hated to get up early.

"It would be good for you, Faith." Wesley told his Slayer.

"You too, Watcher." Raditz said with narrowed eyes. The Watcher also needed training if he wanted to keep up with his Slayer.

"Yes, sir." Wesley hugged the book he was holding close to his chest.

Giles stood up. "Now that this is done we have a demon to hunt down before the night is over with."

Buffy got up with a groan. She had plans at the Bronze tonight. "Fine."

"We'll leave you too it then." Raditz looked down at Xander. "There is something Xander and I have to do."

Xander stood up wondering what his teacher was up too. And he knew Raditz was up to something when the Saiyan pulled him out of the library. "What's going on Rad?"

"We're going to hunt down that demon on our own. I need to see how far you've gone in your training." Raditz let go of Xander's arm when they were outside.

"Okay." Xander shrugged, fighting the demon couldn't be bad as training with Raditz. "Where too."

"This way." Raditz could feel the evil coming from the demon. "It's not far from here."

It was easy enough to find the demon. Xander almost gagged on the smell coming from the thing. It smelled like rotting flesh and dried blood. "Hey buddy you really need to bathe."

The demon snarled at Xander drooling coming down its face. The sight disgusted Raditz. "Kill it quickly, Xander."

Xander nodded rushing the demon sending it back into a tree. Raditz watched as his student fought the weak demon. It was no challenge to Xander only a waste of time. Raditz grunted in approval when Xander tore the head off of the demon.

"Ewww." Xander threw the head on the ground and began to jump up in down in disgust.

Raditz laughed at the look on Xander's face. "It's only a little blood it won't kill you."

"Maybe not but it's nasty." Xander stopped jumping and was now wiping his hands in the grass hoping to get rid of some of the green blood.

"Let's go home you need to clean up and get some rest." Raditz felt the Slayer and her friends getting close by and didn't want to be here when she arrived.

"Yeah, I feel dirty." Xander followed Raditz glad to get away from the body of the dead demon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this fic. I had some problems with it that I had to work through.

**Chapter Seven:**

The hot water felt good on Xander's skin as he let the water from the shower pour down his tired body. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep the rest of the night. Xander was glad tomorrow was Saturday and he had no school, but he knew he would have to be up way too early because of Raditz. The Saiyan was up at four every morning and so was Xander. Raditz started training at five every morning just like clockwork. Xander didn't mind getting up so early because was stronger because of the early morning workouts. Xander stepped out of the shower and turned off the water pulling the towel off of the rack. He dried his body and noticed that he didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with him. Xander was in a hurry to get the pieces of demon off of him. With a sigh he wrapped the towel arou8nd his waist and left the bathroom.

Xander was on his way to his room when he heard Raditz talking his voice filled with pain and anger. Xander knowing Raditz already knew he was there he entered the living room seeing a demon trying to calm down the angry Saiyan. He went over to a wall and leaned against it to stay out of the way.

"You want me to return." Raditz was pacing the floor hands clinched at his side. "This is my home now and I will not leave it."

"We're not asking you to leave forever, Raditz." The Balance demon named Bobby said from his place by the door. He was afraid of the Saiyan. "The Powers only wish to return you to help your brother in the fight against Majin Buu."

"Kakarot can handle Majin Buu without me." Raditz stopped his pacing and faced the demon. "He has the Prince of all Saiyans at his side. Nothing can stand in their way."

Xander knew whom Kakarot and Vegeta was because Raditz told him everything. He blushed red when the demon eyed his body, which only had a towel as cover. Raditz frowned not liking how the balance demon was looking at his student. "Kid, go and put some clothes on."

Xander didn't need to be told twice as he stood up and ran from the room. Raditz glared at the demon that dared to look as his human. "Never do that again or I'll send you to the next dimension."

"Sorry couldn't help myself the boy is beautiful." Bobby wished the Powers had sent Whistler instead of him. The Saiyan always did scare the crap out of him. "So will you go?"

"No." The fools didn't know his brother as well as they thought they did. Kakarot and Prince Vegeta will win there was no doubt in his mind. "This place is my home and should Majin Buu cross here. I'll take care of it. A time will come that I'll have to return to face my past, but until then I'm staying."

Whistler was right in saying Raditz would say no. "Very well Raditz, I'll inform the Powers."

Raditz watched as Bobby left his home. "You want to know what's going on?"

"Yeah." Xander entered the room fully clothed this time in a pair of old sweat pants.

"You remember what I told you about where I am from?" Raditz sat down in the chair he had custom made because of his size.

"Yeah, and your brother lives on Earth only a different version from the one we live in." Xander sat down across from Raditz on the sofa.

Raditz didn't know much about Kakarot's Earth because he wasn't there long, but he finally understood why his brother would die to protect his home. Raditz would do the same for his Earth. "The beings from my dimension can be very powerful. Majin Buu has the power to destroy universes and cross dimensions."

"The Powers that Be wanted you to fight him and kill him before he comes here." Xander understood, but he wondered why Raditz didn't agree.

"Kakarot will win without my help." Raditz smirked coldly. "My little brother may have been raised by a human, but he is still a Saiyan."

Xander smiled. "Then Majin Buu doesn't stand a chance."

Faith didn't trust Buffy at all. Angel wasn't so bad, but he was blind to the fact that his Slayer girlfriend was not prefect. And she was insane about wanting to slay Tall, Dark, and Scary. Faith knew Raditz could defeat the older Slayer with no problems.

"Faith is everything alright?" Wesley asked worried over his Slayer, it was his job to watch over her.

"B is making a fool of herself." Faith flinched when Buffy's yelling got louder. She had enough. "You need to quit before you turn us all deaf."

Buffy stopped her ranting long enough to give Faith a death glare. "Mind your own business, B." Faith's voice was ice cold that everyone in the library shivered. "Rad is out of our league girl way out of our league. You don't have a chance against him in a fight and neither do I."

"Faith is right Buffy." Giles said trying to get the ringing out of his ears. "Let it go."

"I don't like this either Buffy, but he is one of the good guys and Xander's teacher. Just don't miss with him." Angel didn't know what Raditz Bardock was, but he wasn't human no matter what he said.

Buffy hated the idea of Xander becoming stronger then her. It wasn't right she was the Slayer and he was nothing. "I can't let this go."

"If you were smart B, you'll let this go." Faith stood up. "Now I'm going home to my shity hotel room. I have to be up early."

"I can't believe he's going to train you and not me." Buffy huffed like a child and stomped her foot in anger.

Giles fought the urge to roll his eyes at this childish Slayer. Buffy has let the power of being a Slayer get to her head and was now starting to be a problem. "Buffy, you act like a child."

"I do not." Buffy whined, making Faith and Wesley laugh as they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Xander groaned as he opened his eyes staring up at the black eyes looking back at him. "Have you ever heard of over sleeping?"

"Come on kid we have training before you go to school." Raditz pushed Xander from the bed causing him to fall on the floor. "Now put on your training clothes and come down. Faith and her Watcher should be here soon. You don't want to be late."

"I'm coming." Xander got up from the floor and went to his closet to pull out his blue gi putting it on and going down stairs to the dojo.

Raditz was already talking to Faith and Wesley whom just arrived. Faith spotted him and smiled her Watcher only gave a small wave. "Hey, Xan."

"Hi, Faith." Xander gave her a sleepy smile he still wasn't completely awake.

"So you finally got you're lazy ass out of bed." Raditz smirked at the boy taking in his messy hair and red brim eyes. "You can help me teach these two the basics. Think you can handle that sleepy head?"

Xander nodded and went to help his teacher telling himself the whole time that he was going to take a nap in history class today.

**Two Hours Later**

Faith and Wesley left promising to be back the following morning. Faith did great and was a fast learner listening to everything he or Raditz would tell her. It was Wesley that surprised them both the Watcher wasn't as weak as he appeared. Xander pushed the thoughts out of his head and went up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for school while Raditz cooked breakfast. He was somewhat nervous about seeing Buffy and Willow in class. Xander knew Buffy was angry, but he didn't know about Willow. He would find out once he reached the high school. He sighed and went into the kitchen watching as Raditz placed a large amount of pancakes on the table. It was a large dinning room table and the whole thing was filled with food. Sausage, eggs, bacon, biscuits, ham, gravy, and other of his favorite foods. Xander did eat a lot, but nothing compared to Raditz. That Saiyan really could starve China and then some.

"Sit down and eat kid." Raditz was already making his plate. Unlike his brother he had manners and used them. Couldn't let people think he was raised in the wild like Kakarot. Raditz ate fast and cleanly not making a mess.

"Yeah, I have to leave for school soon." Xander placed some pancakes in his plate and began to eat.

"Need a ride to school?" Raditz asked after breakfast cleaning off the table placing them in the sink to wash later. "I have to go into town anyway."

"Sure I could use a ride." Xander picked up his backpack and went out to the parking lot and Raditz's large Dodge Ram. There was no way Raditz would fit in a car.

"Don't let the Slayer get to you kid." Raditz said stopping the truck in front of the high school. He leaned over the seat to face Xander. "She jealous."

"I'll be okay big guy." Xander gave Raditz a small smile. "If she gives me trouble I'll let you kick her butt."

"Promise?" Raditz smirked, his eyes laughing.

Xander laughed. "You bet."

"You better get going before you're late." Raditz kicked Xander out of the truck and drove away.

Xander took a deep breath and walked into the school knowing it was not going to be a good day. And boy was he right the moment he laid eyes on Buffy and Willow in the hall and how both of them glared at him.

Xander exited the school glad he survived the day alive and well. He saw Raditz leaning against his truck waiting for him.

"Bad day?" Raditz could see sadness in his student's eyes. "The Slayer and Witch gave you trouble?"

"Yeah, they're still not happy with me." They didn't speak to him at all even when they went to the library.

Raditz knew this was going to happen and ruffled Xander's hair hoping to cheer him up. "How about we leave this dimension for a little while?"

"Leave here?" Xander was confused. "And go where?"

"Remembered what I told you about where I was from?" Raditz asked running a hand through his long black hair.

"Yes," Xander always wanted to meet Raditz's family and see this other dimension to know how different it really was.

"I think it's time for me to face my past." Raditz sighed, knowing it was pass time. "Everything will be fine while we are gone. Should something happens the Powers will send someone for us."

"You really want to do this?" Xander was honored that Raditz wanted to take him with him to see his family.

"Yeah, so do you want to go?" Raditz wanted to leave soon. And Xander would learn more in his home dimension.

Xander smiled widely. "When do we leave?"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Saiyan 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Dragonballz.**

**Warnings: There will be slash.**

**Thanks to my beta KK.**

**Chapter Nine:**

Xander followed Raditz out of the portal that a balance demon had opened for them to come to this dimension. It was very different from the Earth Xander was used too, for one some of the trees here had blue leaves and he saw a fish the size of a small car jump from the river near them that then dived right back in. Xander leaned against the tree as Raditz took out a small white capsule then pushed the button throwing the thing on the ground. He jumped back when a dome like house appeared out of the smoke. "Hey did you do that?"

"It's called a capsule." Raditz entered the house followed by Xander. "They were created here by Kakarot's friends father."

"It's neat." Xander looked around the small house it had one bathroom, two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living area. It was nice place a lot nicer then the house he shared with his parents. "Are we going to look for your brother?"

Raditz shook his head and entered the biggest bedroom to unpack. "Not now, we'll hunt for Kakarot later, unless he finds us first."

"Alright." Xander went into the second bedroom and placed his bag on the bed. He didn't bring much so it took only five minutes to unpack everything. He left the bedroom and went into the kitchen glad to see there was food. Xander took out what he needed and began to cook dinner for himself and Raditz.

"I plan to teach you how to hunt tomorrow." Raditz told his student as he entered the kitchen and sat at the table watching Xander cook. "I also plan to teach you some about my people, the Saiyans."

"Tomorrow is the full moon." Xander reminded Raditz, he knew what the full moon did to a Saiyan.

Raditz shrugged his shoulders not really caring he had no trouble controlling his beast. "And your point?"

"People are going to believe King Kong is attacking if they see a giant ape, Raditz." Xander place the food he cooked in front of the Saiyan and returned to the stove. What can he say, Raditz was a big eater and so was he.

"Xander they have large lizards in this place a giant ape is no different." Raditz fixed his plate and began to eat.

"Giant lizards?" Xander sat back down to get something to eat before Raditz ate everything.

"Yeah, they have what you call dinosaurs." Raditz finished and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "When I first arrived here I hunted them for food. A little tough, but not that bad."

"You ate a dinosaur?" Xander made a face at the thought of eating a dinosaur. "And you want me to hunt one and eat it?"

Raditz chuckled at the look on his student's face the boy looked sick at the thought of eating something that didn't come from a store. "Yes, I do."

"Come on Raditz I don't want to eat a dinosaur." Xander didn't care how stupid he sounded he was not going to eat something that was already dead in his world. "I'm sure there are stores in this place where we can buy food."

"There are, but you need to learn how to rough it brat." Raditz picked up his and Xander's plate and placed them in the sink to wash later. He knew Xander was glaring at him, but he was not going to change his mind. True the kid didn't have an easy life in Sunnydale and because of that he was strong both in heart and mind still he needed to learn how to survive the hard way if it ever came down to it. "Trust me on this Xander."

Xander nodded, he knew there was no changing Raditz's mind the Saiyan was even more stubborn then he was and that was saying something. "Fine."

"Come on kid lets look around for a bit and get used to this place." Raditz knew they weren't far away from Kakarot's home once he powered up his brother would sense him and decided to check out the source of where the power is coming from.

Xander nodded and followed him out of the house he had to admit it was very beautiful and not as dark as Sunnydale. For one he didn't have to worry about vampires or demons. Raditz told him the demons in this dimension worked for KingYamma in HFIL. "Do you miss your home planet?"

Raditz was shocked by that question. "My planet has been gone for a very long time Xander. I was sent away as a baby like Kakarot and only saw my home planet once before Freeza destroyed it."

Xander always had a home of course it wasn't much and was basically Hell on Earth and yet it was the only home he had ever known. Raditz never really had a home until he was sent to their dimension by the Powers that Be. "You never talk much about it or your father. You only told me about your brother and Vegeta."

Raditz never talked much about his father because he didn't know very much about him or his mother. "Like I said I was sent away as a baby, I didn't meet my father until I died and met him in HFIL. He was the one that told me to take the Powers' offer. He looks like Kakarot only somewhat colder and not as innocent. Bardock changed before he died knowing everything he did for Freeza's name was wrong. Yamma offered him a second chance which he didn't take; he didn't want to leave his team behind."

Xander knew Raditz was proud to be Saiyan, but he couldn't understand how they could send their own children away like that just because of their power levels. He knew the blame was mostly on Freeza; still it was sad to picture Raditz as a baby on a planet with no one to help or take care of him. Kakarot was lucky to come to Earth and was found by a person whom loved him very much. "Kakarot is all you have left. That's why you want to make peace because he's your only family left."

The boy is too smart for his own good. "That's part of it." Raditz wrapped an arm around Xander's shoulders and pulled the boy to his side. "I can never stay here even if I do make peace with my brother and his friends. I will return to Sunnydale and fight for the Powers like before."

"Because you have no choice." Xander was angry at the thought of Raditz having no choice, like Buffy and Faith not having a choice about being the Slayer.

Raditz laughed, he pleased that Xander worried so much over him. He cared for the kid and would kill any one who would hurt him, even the Powers if it came down to it. "Brat the Powers aren't powerful enough to stop me if I wanted to leave for good. It's always been my choice; I choose to fight for them. There is nothing here for me and I like my new home. This Earth has Kakarot, Vegeta, and their children. Our Earth only has Buffy and Faith along with a vampire." Like Angel was any help. Raditz didn't like the vampire. "Enough of this talk lets go see if we can find any dinosaurs brat. We can always use the meat."

Xander groaned and followed behind Raditz. This was so not going to be any fun at all. He could only hope Raditz wouldn't force him to eat the meat raw. Xander can hope right?

Goku groaned sitting up and got out of the hole he made when Vegeta blasted him into the ground. He stood up and waited for the other Saiyan to attack, they have been at it for over six hours now and still were letting up.

"Getting tired Kakarot?" Vegeta smirked pleased with himself. He was winning against the younger Saiyan for once and knew it was because Kakarot had something on his mind.

"No, I'm fine, Vegeta." Goku sighed once again not paying attention and was sent through a few dozen trees.

Vegeta shook his head and decided that was enough sparring today. It was no fun when Kakarot wasn't even paying attention. "What's on your mind baka?"

Goku smiled, Vegeta knew him so well more so then his own wife. "I was thinking about Raditz."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that. "Why are thinking about that loser? He's been dead for a long time Goku and it never bothered you before."

"I don't know why, I just have been thinking about him lately." Goku wondered how it would have been like if Raditz was still alive and one of them. Vegeta changed, as had Piccolo and he liked to think Raditz too would have changed if he had been given the chance. Now he would never know. "What if he was giving a second chance? Look at you Vegeta you're one of the good guys now with a wife and son. You protect the Earth just like the rest of us."

"That doesn't mean Raditz would have changed Kakarot." Raditz was full of hate and rage when Vegeta knew him. He didn't care about no one or anything not even himself. "Let it go, Kakarot." Vegeta's eyes narrowed when a certain thought came to him. "You aren't thinking about wishing him back are you?"

Goku shook his head, no he wasn't thinking about using the dragon to bring his brother back. "I was thinking about asking King Kai if I can visit with my brother and maybe my father."

Vegeta shook his head. "Some things are better left in the past Kakarot."

"You're right Vegeta." Goku grinned. "Let's go and get something to eat."

Vegeta nodded glad the other Saiyan was no longer thinking about his brother. "Yes, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Saiyan 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: This will have slash/yaoi.**

**Pairings: Raditz/Xander, Vegeta/Bulma, Gohan/Piccolo and others.**

**Authors Note: Goku will not be paired up with Chi Chi, I just don't like her sorry to those that do. Let me know whom you would like to see Goku paired up with and it has to be a slash/yaoi pairing.**

**Chapter Ten:**

Raditz waited for Xander to fall asleep before sneaking out of the capsule house and making his way into the forest. There was something Raditz had to do and he didn't need Xander around just yet. He took to the air flying away from Xander and down by the ocean not far from the island where he first met his brother and nephew. Raditz made sure that his brother or his friends wouldn't be able to sense him by using a spell taught to him by a warlock cloaking his powers. There was only one he wanted to talk too and it shouldn't take long for Vegeta to arrive. Vegeta and Raditz always seemed to know when each other was close by it was a habit they got when working for Freeza and trying to stay alive. Nappa was a lot older then them and he was an idiot not much of a friend. Raditz never liked the guard and neither had Vegeta, which was why Raditz wasn't surprised when he found out Vegeta, was the one that killed Nappa. Vegeta and Raditz being closer to each other's age became friends even if one was a Prince and the other a third class warrior.

"Hello Vegeta." Raditz smirked turning around to find the Prince of all Saiyans standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's been a long time."

Vegeta studied Raditz seeing the changes in his friend. He wasn't as harsh or half-crazed as he was when working for Freeza. He seemed happy if anything and that was just strange to Vegeta whom was used to seeing Raditz wild and crazed. Out of himself, Nappa, and Raditz it was Raditz that had it rough when they lived on Freeza's ship. Being the weakest of the group he was always picked on. Vegeta didn't know everything only Raditz's deep hatred for Zarbon, something happen between the two that Vegeta had no idea about. "How did you return to the living? It couldn't have been the dragonballs knowing Kakarot has three of them at his home."

"I've been alive for awhile now Vegeta living in another Earth dimension." Raditz told Vegeta about the Powers that Be and how he was given a second chance at life. He even told his fellow Saiyan about his student Xander and his friends back home in Sunnydale.

Vegeta's only reaction was a raised eyebrow. Demons, vampires, and a small human girl that is chosen to protect the human race. It was hard to believe. "Then why are you here, Raditz?"

"To make piece with Kakarot and my nephew." Raditz admitted narrowing his eyes when Vegeta started to chuckle. "What's so funny, Vegeta?"

"I never thought to see the day that you would ever make peace with anyone." Vegeta was somewhat shocked knowing Raditz as well as he did the Saiyan never said sorry to anyone not even him. Vegeta would beat Raditz to the ground and still he would never beg for mercy.

"I've changed, Vegeta." Raditz glared at his old friend. "And I'm not the only one. I've heard you have a mate and son?"

"Yes, Bulma my mate and Trunks my son." A small smile crossed Vegeta's lips at the thought of his family. He would never admit it out loud because it would ruin his reputation, but he loved his mate and son very much enough to die for them again. "You should come tomorrow and meet them?"

"I have to see Kakarot and his family first." That was something Raditz wasn't looking forward too. He knew Kakarot would welcome him back with open arms it was just the type of Saiyan he was, but Gohan would be a different story. "I plan to visit him tomorrow morning."

Vegeta snorted, he had a good idea on how that was going to turn out. Kakarot couldn't hold a grudge if his life depended on it and would forgive his older brother with a smile. Gohan wouldn't be as forgiven as his father in matters like that the brat was more like his mother. "I wish you luck."

"Can you watch over my student for me while I visit Kakarot?" Raditz didn't want Xander on his own. For the reason that this was a strange place for the boy and Xander had gift of finding trouble when he wasn't around.

"Bring him to Capsule Corp in the morning he can keep my brat company." Vegeta saw how late it was he had to get back home before Bulma came to look for him. "Until the morning, Raditz."

"Until then, Vegeta." A small smile appeared on Raditz's face. "And thank you."

"There is no need you are a friend and I want to have a look at this student of yours." Vegeta admitted before taking to the sky going home to his mate. Raditz sighed also flying into the air wanting to get back home before Xander woke up.

"I can look after myself, Raditz." Xander said as they flew towards the city where Raditz's friend lived. He didn't need a babysitter, but Raditz didn't want him staying on his own saying it was dangerous. Xander also wanted to go with Raditz to meet his brother knowing it wasn't a good idea. Raditz had to face his family on his own, but Xander still worried.

"Quit complaining kid I'm not going to change my mind." In truth Raditz was worried about what was going to happen with his brother and didn't want Xander in the way just in case they attack first. He trusted Vegeta in making sure Xander is kept safe. "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two from Vegeta and his son."

"I wanted to stay at home." Xander wanted to explore and see more of this world and how different it was from his Earth. From what he saw so far this place was very different from home.

"We're here." Raditz landed in the front yard of a large dome building that had the words Capsule Corp. Vegeta was already waiting with his mate and son. Xander landed next to Raditz.

"This is the boy you have been teaching?" Vegeta studied the human boy, he was impress with the way the boy looked him in the eye without fear. There weren't many that could do that. "What's your name boy?"

"Xander." Xander glared at the shorted man not liking the way he called him boy. Xander wasn't stupid either he knew this Saiyan could tear him apart.

"Trunks go show Xander around." Bulma put in before Vegeta would start a fight just to see how strong Xander was. She just had her roof fix from the last time Vegeta sparred with Goku and she didn't want anymore damage right now.

"Yes, mom." Trunks ran up to Xander and took his hand. He wanted someone to play with since Goten couldn't come over today. "You want to see the Gravity Room? It's the place my dad and I train at."

"Sure sounds like fun." Xander followed the purple haired kid waving once at Raditz with his free hand. "Good luck Raditz."

"I don't need luck, brat." Raditz turned his attention to Vegeta. "Thanks for watching the boy for me."

"No problem he will keep Trunks out of my hair for awhile." Trunks needed a playmate. Kakarot's shrew has been keeping Goten away saying Trunks was a bad influence on her son.

"Vegeta said you've changed?" Bulma stayed close her husband's side not yet trusting Raditz. She still remembered how cruel he was the first time they met and that was hard to forget, but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. After all Vegeta changed.

Raditz nodded looking down at the small blue haired woman he remembered her from the first time he was on this planet. She was Kakarot's friend. "Yes, I only want to make peace with Kakarot and Gohan not to cause trouble."

"Chi Chi is going to give you hell." Botan was angry at Chi Chi for what she said about her son. Chi Chi seemed to forget how she had to trick Goku into marrying her. Bulma always believed Goku could do a lot better then Chi Chi, the woman was plain mean to both her husband and children.

"I can handle my brother's mate." Raditz hoped. "I must be on my way."

"Bulma watch the brats." Vegeta smirked flying after Raditz, he wasn't going to miss this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Saiyan**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: This will have slash/yaoi.**

**Pairings: Raditz/Xander, Vegeta/Bulma, Gohan/Piccolo and others.**

**Authors Note: Goku will not be paired up with Chi Chi, I just don't like her sorry to those that do. Let me know whom you would like to see Goku paired up with and it has to be a slash/yaoi pairing. Sorry it took so long for me to update my stories I've been a busy bee. I'm going to update my older stories first and make my way up. Remember the more your review the more I get off my backside to write =^.^=**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Raditz wasn't surprised at all when Vegeta appeared beside him the Saiyan Prince had always been a noisy one. He looked over at the smaller Saiyan and grinned. "You just couldn't stay away could you Vegeta?"

"This is something I don't want to miss my friend." Vegeta smirked at the larger Saiyan. "Knowing Kakarott as well as I do he will welcome you with open arms as would his youngest brat. Its Gohan and that harpy of a wife you have to worry about."

"Its Chi Chi isn't it." With a name like that it's no surprise his little brother's wife is always on the war path. "I've heard stories about her."

"And every one of them is true Raditz." Vegeta never liked the wife of Kakarott and wondered why the naïve Saiyan stayed with that woman. She treated him and her children except for Gohan like dirk. Kakarott's oldest brat was always careful at getting his mother mad. "It's hard to stay calm around that woman and the way she treats her mate and their offspring."

Raditz snorted knowing Vegeta wasn't the calm type he was the type to attack first and not give a damn after. It was true that the prince has changed since the last time they were together, but Raditz was sure the prince still had that bad temper that used to scare Freeza's minions and have them crawling to hide behind their Master. Raditz was about to tease his Prince when he felt the kai of his brother and nephew nearby. "We are about to have company."

"And ready to do battle?" Vegeta also felt the kai of Piccolo coming at them not surprised at all since the Namekian always liked to put his nose where it didn't belong. "The Namek is with them."

"I'm not here to fight Vegeta I just want to make peace and return home." Raditz landed followed by Vegeta. He went and sat down under a tree hoping seeing him like this would cause his brother to stand down and willing to speak with him before attacking.

Vegeta eyed Raditz and went and leaned against the tree as soon as Kakarott and his sons arrived. The Prince of all Saiyans raised an eyebrow when the Namek joined him by the tree instead of getting into a battle stance like the others. Raditz was also surprised when he saw the Namekian joined them. Piccolo turned to them and shrugged his shoulders. "I figured Raditz isn't here to fight Vegeta. I had a little talk with Dende before coming here."

"Piccolo what are you doing?" Gohan shouted at his friend not once taking his eyes off of Raditz.

"He isn't here to fight Gohan as I told you on the way here." Piccolo could already see Goku powering down. The Earth raised Saiyan walked over to his brother followed by his youngest son. Gohan wasn't going to be as easy to talk down.

Goku asked still keeping his distance in case Raditz decided to attack. Vegeta and Piccolo both seemed to believe his brother wasn't here to fight and Goku trusted both of them and would give Raditz a chance to explain. "How are you alive?"

Raditz looked up at his brother surprised once again on how much he looked like father. He promised his father to make peace with his only brother and that's what he was going to do. "I've been alive for a long time now Kakarott I have been living in another dimension. The Kai's of this dimension owed the Powers of the other dimension and they needed a powerful being to help fight the evil taking over. I was the one chosen."

"So you are fighting evil at this other dimension." It was true Goku wasn't the smartest being around, but he wasn't completely stupid either he knew what his brother was telling him. "You're a good person now."

Raditz stood up and walked up to this brother with a small smile on his face ignoring his oldest nephew when he started to growl in warning. "I wouldn't say good, but I don't cause trouble little brother and I enjoy the life I have now."

"Dad you can't believe this." Gohan couldn't believe his father was welcoming Raditz like an old friend forgetting about how he was kidnapped as a child. He can still remember when he was a child and how scared he was being taken by the large Saiyan, but not anymore. Now Gohan had the power to beat his uncle if it comes down to a fight. "He used to be an enemy."

Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and grinned. "So was Vegeta and Piccolo son just because Raditz used to be against us doesn't mean he still is Gohan. Raditz has changed you can see that for yourself if you will just look."

Raditz crossed his arms over his wide chest and smirked at his nephew. Old habits die hard and Raditz enjoyed teasing others and his nephew was no different. Raditz managed not to chuckle when Gohan narrowed his eyes at him and glared. "Why are you here?"

Raditz opened his mouth to answer only to shut it again and glare up at the sky and seeing Vegeta doing the same thing. "He just couldn't listen."

Vegeta snorted. "It's not fully his fault Raditz." Knowing his mate as well as he did Vegeta was sure it was her idea. Bulma always had to be in the middle of things, but that was her nature.

Raditz laughed seeing the small flying car with Xander and Vegeta's son flying next to it. "I see you have your hands full my prince."

Goku smiled as he watched Goten run over to his friend. He didn't agree with the way Chi Chi was keeping Goten away from Trunks. They were raised together and were very close and keeping them apart only caused them pain. Goku took his eyes off his son and friend and looked at the young man with them. He was different and it was easy to tell he wasn't from around here. The boy was human and he had power almost like a z warrior. "Bulma who is your friend?"

"My student Xander." Raditz waited as Xander walked up to him grinning. "He was supposed to stay with Vegeta's mate while I talked with you and your sons."

Xander grinned knowing Raditz wasn't mad at him if anything he was smiling. "I was worried and so was Bulma and Trunks."

"They weren't worried." Vegeta glared at Bulma. "She is a noisy woman."

"Shut up Vegeta." Bulma glared at her husband

"To answer your question Gohan I'm here to make peace with Kakarot and you." Raditz finally answered his nephew. "I made a promise to my father and now it's time to put the past behind me and move on from it."

"Raditz is a good guy now." Xander stepped in front of Raditz when Gohan didn't stop glaring at the larger Saiyan. "He just wants to get to know his brother and his family."

Piccolo watched amused as the young human tried to defend his teacher knowing Gohan was the more powerful of the two. Gohan also seemed amused when he finally allowed a smile to cross his face. "He's very protective over you Raditz."

Raditz pushed Xander to the side and glared at his nephew. "Xander this is my brother Kakarott's oldest son Gohan and I can take care of myself boy you know that." Xander never seen Raditz's true power, but he knew the Saiyan was stronger than his brother.

"Call me Goku." Goku only allowed his brother and Vegeta to call him by his Saiyan's name. "And Goten my youngest son is the one with Trunks."

Xander smiled at the young spiky haired kid standing with Trunks and gave him a small wave. Spiky hair seems to be a big thing with Saiyans even Raditz with his long hair couldn't weigh down the spikes. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Now that we all know each other I think it's time we head home." Goku laughed a little scratching the back of his head. "Chi Chi must be worried about now and we still need to take Raditz to meet her."

"Um dad I don't think it's such a good idea to have mom meet Raditz." Gohan knew his mom wouldn't take meeting Raditz will and would want him far away from them. She still didn't like Piccolo or Vegeta around either.

"Why not big brother?" Goten liked the idea of having an uncle. Uncle Raditz was big and very strong he could feel the kai leaking from the older Saiyan. "Uncle Raditz is dad's brother why would mom not want to meet him?"

Raditz blinked and looked down at his little nephew then at Xander. "He called me uncle."

"Hey that's of the good Raditz it means he likes you." Xander grinned and slapped Raditz on the back happy for his friend. Goten had no idea on how happy he made Raditz by calling him uncle excepting him into the family.

Goku wrapped an arm around his brother's neck with a large grin on his face. "Lets all of us go on to the house and see Chi Chi I want her to meet my brother."

Gohan groaned and didn't say a word knowing his dad wasn't going to listen and neither would anyone else. Without a word he followed his family and friends praying to Dende this wouldn't go as bad as he was picturing it would.


End file.
